You Get Me
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: GeorgeAlanna SongFic A woman who is a warrior. A woman who is a knight. I am not the norm, in Tortall or any of the other empires in any of the lands.


**A/N: another songfic under my belt. I wonder if these really suc 'cause I don't get reviews for them… they jus seem to poor out so I'm not sure if I can stop. Srry. I'm sure I'll have another out soon.**

**Disclaimer 1: don't own the 'Song of the Lioness' Quartet**

**Disclaimer 2: don't own 'You Get Me' by Michelle Branch although in writing this fic I have listened to it 16 times.**

**You Get Me**

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon_

'A woman who is a warrior. A woman who is a knight. I am not the norm, in Tortall or any of the other empires in any of the lands. I dressed up as a boy for many years while I worked for my shield. I was revealed after I became a knight.'

_Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

Alanna of Tortall, the baroness of Pirate's Swoop stretched and reread the beginning of her autobiography. She added a few more phrases. 'No one believed girls could become knights. We aren't strong enough or unable to learn the skill. I proved them wrong. A woman can do anything a man can. I smashed through the prejudices of others. I-'

She looked up at a call from the doorway. "Where's my warrior lass? I don' believe it! Sittin' and writin'! Why aren't you off fightin' monsters?"

_Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes_

"George!" Alanna ran into her husband's arms and he picked her up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Well, well, well it's good to see I'm appreciated! What are you doing there?" George Cooper the Baron of Pirate's Swoop attempted to peer over his wife's shoulder at the parchment lying on the table. 

_You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me_

"Jon asked me to write an autobiography. He says he's tired of people saying I magic-ed my way to the throne and still complaining that girls aren't good enough. I think Thayet might have put him up to it." King Jonathon and Queen Thayet were Tortall's current rulers. Alanna had gone through school with Jonathon and had eventually introduced him and Thayet. Both couples were close friends.

"How long have you been working?" her husband asked.

"Since midday. It took me a while to get down and start writing. I really had to think first."

"Come on, my Lioness, you have been sitting here for long enough. Let us go down to the practice courts and have some fun." The couple left the room.

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes  
_  
"I think I've had enough of gettin' beat." George commented after a couple hours of swordplay. "Come on, it's time to get ready for dinner. We have a banquet tonight."

Alanna sheathed her sword and followed her husband back to their quarters at the palace.

She felt extremely lucky to have George. He loved her with all his crooked heart and didn't care that she was different. Even more than that, he loved her for her differences.

_I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong_

George leaned over to whisper into Alanna's ear. "Come on, my Lady Love. Let us get this over with." She took his outstretched arm in reply.

"The baron and baroness of Pirate's Swoop." Alanna and George descended into the ballroom as they were announced. 

_You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'cause you get me  
_  
As Jonathon and Thayet got up to dance most of the nobles followed their lead. George held his wife close to him as he spun her around the dance floor.

She had chosen to exchange her costmary breeches for a beautiful gown and he was glad. Enough of the elder ladies looked down their abnormally large noses at his wife as is. But, then if they didn't, if Alanna was a perfect lady he wouldn't love her nearly as much. He loved how she stood up for herself. He loved that she was a knight, that she wasn't afraid of what other people thought.

_Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh

The baron and baroness retired early to their chambers that evening. They were going to have an early start the next day on their way back to Pirate's Swoop.

Alanna stood in front of the washroom mirror, brushing her flaming orange hair. George quickly undressed and settled back on the bed, watching his wife. She cursed as she found another tangle in her unruly hair and he grinned. That was the feisty lass he loved.

"Come to bed, Lioness. We have an early start tomorrow." Alanna obeyed, curling up with her head on her husband's chest. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my Lioness"

"Goodnight, my thief."

They fell asleep in that position.


End file.
